Ultimos recuerdos
by MiitzukoO-chan
Summary: No tenían escapatoria posible, de eso estaba seguro. Por fin llegaría el día de su muerte. Pero ¿sería capaz de soportar la muerte de su protegida?- Ultimo momento de Alice.


**Disclaimer: Todo es mío, aunque los de la corte digan lo contrario y me den sedantes para dormir. Pero mejor para mi, si sigo así, un vampiro me salvara, convertirá y encontrare a Jasper (?)**

**_Nada me pertenece_**

* * *

Los truenos sacudían violentamente la noche, haciéndola mas tétrica de lo que incluso ya era. Aquel hermoso ser, corría como si de eso dependiera su vida, llevando a un pequeño humano a cuestas en su espalda. Para el no era ningún esfuerzo hacerlo, podría llevar cien seres humanos, y ni siquiera notaria la diferencia. Pero esta vez era diferente, muy diferente.

Un trueno ilumino la habitación, mostrando el preocupado rostro de aquel bello ángel.

La joven se sacudió violentamente encima de su espalda, mientras miles de lágrimas empezaban un recorrido por su rostro.

-¿Voy a morir cierto?-preguntó, temerosa.

Un fuerte gruñido afloro del pecho del ángel, mientras en sus ojos se veía la rabia que lo consumía.

Había sido un estúpido, nunca jamás debió de haberse involucrado con aquella hermosa humana, el lo sabia, los humanos eran demasiado frágiles, pero aquella pequeña criatura necesitaba su protección, y el se la otorgo, sin saber que en el camino, un sentimiento se abriría paso de entre su pecho.

-Primero muerto-le contesto con voz ruda, incapaz de pensar en ella de esa forma. Pálida, inerte e inmóvil. Muerta. Se estremeció ante la simple idea.

-No me mientas-murmuro la pequeña humana, su delgado rostro mostraba toda la tensión del momento, y también su preocupación, que sin embargo no era hacia ella misma, sino a aquel ser que la había cuidado en su vida.

-¿Te pasara algo a ti?-preguntó temerosa la joven.

-Preocúpate por ti Alice-le contestó su acompañante

Alice decidió callarse, no quería que su último momento juntos fuera por una pelea sobre quien moriría. El ángel continúo corriendo, cada vez mas rápido mientras intentaba inútilmente escapar de aquel cazador que se había cruzado en su camino. Aunque sabía que no serviría de nada.

No tenían escapatoria posible, de eso estaba seguro. Por fin llegaría el día de su muerte, algo que había estado esperando desde el inicio de su existencia, una existencia monótona y vacía, hasta que apareció ese bello ángel a alegrar sus días. Pero ¿seria capaz de soportar la muerte de su protegida? No, no lo haría. Por supuesto que no.

Se detuvo abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta que le llevaba ventaja al cazador. Depositó suavemente a la joven en el piso y tomó su cara bañada en lágrimas entre sus manos.

-Estarás bien-le prometió, con expresión preocupada

-Solo si tu lo estas-contestó entre susurros la pequeña. El ángel frunció los labios y su frente se crispo.

-Prométeme que te preocuparas solo por ti de ahora en adelante-dijo, intentando ignorar la mirada de Alice.

-Pero si me prometes que seguiremos juntos después de esto-replicó en voz baja Alice, mientras las lágrimas le quebraban la voz

El joven paso por alto aquel comentario, el no podía prometerle nada, ya no, al contrario de ella, que podría salir adelante.

-Alice-dijo con voz seria-por favor hazlo por mí, prométeme que buscaras a Jasper y serás feliz.

Recordó la infinidad de veces que su pequeña había hablado sobre un misterioso vampiro rubio, alto y leonino, de ojos color sangre. Recordaba su mirada fascinada, mientras intentaba concentrarse más en el futuro de aquel demonio. Por que eso era para el, un demonio. Pero, pese a todo pronostico, solamente a el le confiaría a su pequeña bailarina. Por que el sabría cuidarla, y quererla como el alguna vez lo hizo. O al menos eso esperaba.

-No quiero ser feliz con nadie que no seas tu- rebatió, incapaz de imaginar un futuro con alguien que no fuera el.

-Prométemelo-murmuró, mientras ponía sus dedos en las sienes de ella. Nunca creyó usar su poder con Alice, pero ¿Qué mejor que hacerla olvidar para que fuera feliz? Todo fuera por ella, aunque eso implicara hacer que ella lo olvidara. Lo prefería. Lo prefería mil veces, a saber que ella se quedaría atada a su recuerdo y no lograría alcanzar la felicidad que tanto merecía.

Apretó dulcemente los dedos que se encontraban posados en la cabeza de ella, mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos. Si pudiera llorar, lo hubiera hecho, era un acto egoísta, pero no quería que ella lo olvidara._ Todo sea por su felicidad._ Otro trueno alumbro la habitación. La pequeña abrió de golpe los ojos. Intentó debatirse con las manos que le sujetaban firmemente la cabeza, pero poco pudo hacer.

La decisión estaba tomada.

Todo su mundo se volvió oscuro. Las sombras le envolvieron rápidamente, mientras sentía una fría y suave presión sobre su cuello. Un débil gemido salió de su boca cuando sintió como su cuello era desgarrado y una fuerte y dolorosa sensación se posaba en el mismo lugar.

-S_e feliz, búscalo, y alcanza la felicidad que yo no pude otorgarte_

Fue lo último que logro escuchar antes de que la oscuridad la absorbiera por completo.

* * *

_¿¿Reviews??_

**El poder del "angel" es borrar los recuerdos, por si las dudas**.


End file.
